


What we have is what we are

by Pearlislove



Series: Seraphina Picquery/Percival Graves Family series [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: "For me you're perfect, and I know our child will be too. I love you." He pull her close and kiss her, tell he rin actions and words the extension of his love for her and the child they're about to have.He doesn't want her to ever feel uncertain. he knows she didn't ask for it, but it doesn't mean she can't be certain.





	

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

 

“I HAVE TO!”

 

“NO!”

 

“YES!”

 

Carefully, Graves drew closer to the doors. He had promised to come see Seraphina before lunch, but as he approached the doors to her office, he was met with the sound of a loud, intense, screaming match between her and who he believed to be the vice-president.

 

“You’re not leaving!” Vice-President Baden exclaimed, and he could hear him slamming his hands down on Seraphina’s expensive desk. Quickly, Percival drew closer to the door, ready to interfear if he'd hear something hat hinted towards the man getting physical. He was sure that even the vice-president could get fired for less than possibly attacking a nine month prenant president of MACUSA.

 

“Oh yes I am!” Seraphina was very angry, he could tell, and as he heard her feet moving heavily across the floor on the other side of the door, he decided it was time to intervene.

 

Quickly, he threw the doors open and walked in as if he’d just arrived.

 

Both Seraphina and Mr.Baden stood frozen, Seraphina only a few paces from the door while Eric was still standing in front of her desk, back turned to the most infuriating woman he ever met.

 

It was a well known fact that Eric Baden hated his superior, disagreeing with her in every regard and even once having gone as far as to accuse her of being unfit as President due to being a woman of colour. It had not gone well along with everyone, and nowadays he was much more subdued, but Graves still held the information in the back of his head as he advanced into the room, coming closer to Seraphina.

 

“What is going on?” He asked blankly, acting as though he had no clue even though the situation was more than easy to deduce if you tried.

 

“Graves, thank god. Maybe you can talk some sense into President Picquery.” Mr.Baden smiled at Percival and he wondered how the man had managed to miss what everyone else so obviously saw. Mr.Vaden was against Picquery, and if there was anyone that supported Picquery, it was Graves. “Our dear Madame President want to take a week off working from home already!”

 

“I’m big as a house and can barely stand on my own two legs anymore! How is being here going to make any difference beside stressing me into dropping the baby early?!” Seraphina countered, stone hard and angered, before turning to Percival. “You have to agree with me, Mr.Graves! It's obvious!”

 

He looked at his beloved girlfriend, and tried to at least appear indifferent and fair. She was indeed, though he would never say it to her face, big as a house - nine months of pregnancy tended to do that to you. Even with her dark complexion he could see an obvious paleness to her skin and deep dark caves under her eyes signifying exhaustion and lack of sleep. Finally, he could see her legs quivering as she grabbed at her over-sized stomach, trying to somehow protect it with her hands. 

 

“I do think she could use some time off  _ before  _ she drop that child of hers.” Graves said finally,  speaking slowly and with authority. “If we don't let her go the risk is she’ll drop the thing right on this carpet, and believe when I say that everyone would agree it is a better idea to let her go on maternity leave early than risk that.”

 

He didn't mention his concerns about her health, or the concerns that he knew she held about dropping the baby  early. She had went through the entire pregnancy and fearing a miscarriage, and at this point the only thing left that could go wrong was an early pregnancy by a few weeks. 

 

Even if she wasn’t carrying his child he wouldn't have risked stressing her into an early birth by not allowing her to take time off when it was obviously needed for even more obvious reasons.

 

“I don’t believe you people! I am leaving!” With that, Mr.Baden threw his hands in the air and stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving Percival and Seraphina all alone.

 

“I never got why he had to be the vice-president. I would have preferred you. Why couldn't I have gotten you?” She smiled at Graves, and he smiled back, a shit eating grin to match hers.

 

“Because you don’t decide, because it have to be a man but I won't leave the Aurors ofice nor the department of justice.” It wasn’t the first time she’d had this joke, and he easily counted the reasons she had to put up with a douchebag who disagreed with her mere existence as a vice-president.  “But either way, I think you should lay down.” He says it lightly, caring, trying to not let his concern show but neither does he want to sound harsh.

 

Seraphina looks confused, as though she didn’t actually expect her to rest now that she’d been given time off. “I don’t need to rest. I just wanted some extra vacation, enjoying my last weeks before becoming a mother.” She smiles sweetly, but he can see it's a lie. She was exhausted and it showed. Her legs were shaking, her eyes tired and her hands fooded into fosts ontop her stomach, trying to convince herself to stay strong.

  
  


“Yes you do. Here, lie down on the couch.” There’s a deep purple satin decorated sofa in the president's office, and carefully, Graves grabs said President by the arm and start helping her down into it, first sitting carefully, and then lying down, trying to find a comfortable position where she didn’t feel as though her body was caving in under the heavy weight of the baby.

 

“You know that I won’t be able to get up from Here alone, don't you, Percy?” Seraphina said slowly, no longer protesting but rather just trying to hide exactly how much she enjoyed lying down and resting fro ocne. If she showed her bliss Percval would have won and she couldn't have that.  


 

“I know, honey, but I’ll help you up, so it’ll be fine.” Slowly, he sits down on the floor beside her, placing his hands on her abdomen and massaging it, getting a pleased sigh out of the woman as some of her near constant pains that followed her everywhere disappeared just a little.

 

In an effort to make herself comfortable, she reach up and remove her headscarf from her head, allowing her blonde hair to escape from It's containment and fall like a platinum blonde waterfall off the side of the sofa.

 

Fascinated as he was, Graves kept rubbing her stomach with one hand, reaching out to drag his finger through his lovers blonde hair with the other. Long hair in girls had always fascinated him, and he loved dragging his hand through it and sometimes even putting it up in ponytails and braids. As little he designed his sister's hair while their parents lacked the time to do so, but he never dared to tell just how much personal enjoyment her got out of playing with a girls hair..

 

“Sorry I’ve been putting my hair up so much, Percy.” Seraphina smiled as Percival continued playing with her blonde strands of her hair. “Makes it a little hard for you to access I suppose.”

 

He smiled a little, taking the hair in both his hands and starting to make a simple braid. “It’s okay, darling. I know how other people feel about your hair. But I think it's beautiful." Finally, he let the braid hang off the side of the couch, almost automatically starting to dissolve itself as he didn’t tie it together. He never understood why people saw it as a sign of evil that she had blonde hair. He loved it. Slowly, he lean forward and kiss her on her head. “I love everything about you.”

 

She smiled, weakly, tilting her head upwards and meeting him in a real, deep kiss. “I know. Though I could never figure out what I did to deserve someone like you. I don’t deserve that.”

 

She looked so honest, her big dark eyes gazing down upon him, and  he could feel his heart aching because he could see, he could see that she truly didn’t think she was deserving of what he was giving her.

 

“You deserve everything.” He grab her head in his hands, hold it still and force her to gaze into his eyes, to see  _ his  _ honesty. “It doesn't matter where you come from, what you’ve see or what you’ve done.” He doesn’t know much about Seraphina’s childhood, she never told him much, but he knows that it was not a good nor safe one, at least not until she started Ilvermorny. 

  
  


At Ilvermorny she’d been one of those children who always lingered, staying over holidays due to being unable or unwilling to go home. He could always go home, but sometimes he’d stayed with her, comforted her when she cried for things she wouldn't talk about.

 

But none of that mattered now, and he wanted her to realise it. He wanted her to realise that they were shaping a bright future for themselves and their little child.

 

That in a matter of weeks, they’d be parents.

 

His hand found her belly again, and he held it. He held onto the precious life that was in there, hoping that it just like it's mother would  never leave him. “I love both of you.”

 

“You believe in happy ever afters.” she whispers after a short silence. “I never did.”

 

He look up, at her face, and he immediately wants to wipe away all the sadnessn and fear in her eyes and the few precious tears resting on her cheeks. After a moment's hesotation he does wipe away the tears.  


 

“I believe in a happy ever after for  _ us _ .” He said firmly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

 

Seraphina just sigh. She knew she couldn’t win.”If you say so.” She relented, cuddling closer to her lover and trying to feel happy, a small genuine smile actually appearing on her lips as she felt thhe baby in her stomach kicking.

 

“The baby’s kicking.” Graves whispered, clearly having noticed too, his hand closing in around her stomach, fingers carefully tickling her side. 

 

“Percival!” She shouted, trying to get away from him and his traitorous fingers, she hated being tickled and he knew it.

 

Still it made her so happy. It made her joyous to feel that they could be like a normal couple sometimes, hanging out together and enjoying eachothers presence. It was amazing, and everything she ever needed.


End file.
